


My Prince

by PrincessAnastasiaVladescu



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Master/Servant, Middle Ages, Oral Sex, Prince and Pauper au, Prince! Craig, Sex, Theif/Pauper Tweek, ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu/pseuds/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu
Summary: In a kingdom as large as this, how could he be so lonely? He was always surrounded by people, always at parties, at dinners. He shouldn’t feel so alone, and yet he does. None of these people are his friends, none of them truly care for him. Hell, his parents don’t even love him, he was raised by a nursemaid. It was pathetic, really. The only thing that gave his life any meaning was watching the stars cross the sky at night.(Creek Prince/Pauper AU. I have no excuses for this, I needed it to feed my soul.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you all know, I have no idea how medieval/kingdoms/middle age things work, so wikipedia is my best friend. I just wanted a fluffy love story about Prince! Craig falling in love with Pauper! Tweek. Let me live I am trying.

In a kingdom as large as this, how could he be so lonely? He was always surrounded by people, always at parties, at dinners. He shouldn’t feel so alone, and yet he does. None of these people are his friends, none of them truly care for him. Hell, his parents don’t even love him, he was raised by a nursemaid. It was pathetic, really. The only thing that gave his life any meaning was watching the stars cross the sky at night.

            He’d been called _the day dreaming prince,_ but he preferred to be called Craig. He supposed gossip had started when he became of courting age, but never showed an interest in any eligible ladies. He’d never tell them, but they were all terrible and shallow. He’d rather learn, be wrapped up in his studies. Or maybe it started when he found his favorite hobby: stargazing.

            On clear nights, where very little light emits from the castle and surrounding village, he can see every star in the sky. He often finds himself marveling at their beauty, wondering what it could be like to live among them. He wonders if they’re made of fire or ice, embers or dust. It’s impossible to know for sure, but he can always dream. He sometimes wishes he could fly, he could fly away from here. He’d never look back, he’d just be one with the stars.

            It was on such a night that he’d fallen asleep on his balcony, his face resting on the cold marble. It wasn’t comfortable, but he slept the best on nights like this. He’d accept the ache in his neck in the morning for such a peaceful night’s sleep. On the nights he did this, he’d always earn a scolding from his valet, a man not much older than him.

He supposed they were friends, well, as friendly as a prince and his servant are allowed to be. They’d been together since they were children, little did Craig know that he’d been training from a young age to be his personal servant. The thought disgusted him. He’d always had the upmost respect for Clyde, he wore his heart on his sleeve and spoke to the young prince just like he would anyone else. The only time he treated him different, like someone more than his equal, was when others were around.

            He woke to the sound of something crashing near him, the sound jolting him from sleep and causing him to hit his head against the wall behind him. He grumbled softly to himself, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. _What the hell was that?_

He could hear quiet cursing underneath him. No one should be in the garden this late, as it was part of Craig’s private quarters. He wondered who was stupid enough to make so much noise in a place so forbidden. Curious, he peeked over the balcony, blinking as he saw someone cloaked in the darkness.

            This person was extremely slender as far as he could tell, their golden hair long and unkempt. Their eyes were wide as they looked around the garden, hoping they hadn’t been caught. He saw the broken pot by the person’s foot, knowing they must have kicked it in their hurry. They now had a slight limp.

 Craig didn’t recognize them, they weren’t a servant of theirs by any means, even they knew better than to stumble into the prince’s happy place. He knew the guards were patrolling the area, and he felt uneasy letting this fragile looking person get caught and sent to the dungeons, or worse: be executed. He couldn’t explain why he cared so much, usually he could care less about most things, but something about the frenzied nature of this person below him fascinated him.

            Before he thought too much about it, he rushed down to the garden. He’d fallen asleep in his dinner clothes, another thing that infuriated Clyde, so he didn’t worry too much about looking proper in case he was seen. He frantically looked around until he spotted the person once again, they were crumpled on the ground against a wall. They seemed to be cradling an injured leg. Craig knew they must have hurt themselves on the damn pot.

            Craig approached them, kneeling in front of them and offering a hand.

            “Are you alright?” The person almost jumped out of their skin at his voice, they looked up at him, eyes wide and body trembling. Craig was stunned into silence, truly seeing this person-this man- in front of him instead of just a dark shadow. He first noticed their eyes, they were shone in the moonlight like emeralds, wide and frightened. Their beauty rivaled the fields outside the castle walls, the beauty Craig craved every day, he was afraid he’d get lost in them just as he got lost in the beauty of the stars. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, before he spoke to the stranger once more.

            “You have to get out of here, if you get caught it’ll be bad.” He helped the man in front of him up, cringing as he heard his soft whimper of pain.

            “What happened?” The trembling man looked up at him.

            “W-why are you h-helping me?” Craig just shrugged his shoulders.

            “You didn’t answer my question.”

            “I-I…I fell…” Knowing that was a lie, Craig chuckled softly.

            “While sneaking into the inner chambers of a castle.” The man next to him just trembled more, his breathing coming in rapid pants.

            “Calm down, I’m not turning you in…”

            “W-why…?”

            “I don’t know. You seemed…desperate.” A bitter laugh passed the blonde’s lips.

            “S-so you p-pity me…” He said angrily. Craig couldn’t help but chuckle, the man next to him was absolutely adorable, especially when he’s angry.

            “Yes and no. I was curious about you, and I didn’t want to see you get hurt.” Craig took him somewhere secret, somewhere he and his now valet used to play as children. He missed those days, the days where he was allowed to explore, to be his own person. He’d grabbed a torch to light their path, being careful to avoid the guards.

            He pulled back the overgrowth that now covered the wooden doors in the ground. He easily broke the rusted lock, opening them and grabbing one of the torches near them. He stared into the long tunnel, remembering how they’d play outside the castle, in the green fields. Life was simpler then, easier. Craig didn’t feel trapped when he was a child, nor did he have to treat his friend as just a servant, they were just two children playing outside together.

            “Go straight through this tunnel, you’ll come out on the other side of the wall. The grates are broken, you can just move them out of your way. Once you get out, just run. There’s heavy forestry that will conceal you.” He gave the torch to the man, half smiling to him. The stranger trembled before him, unsure as he looked between Craig and the doors nervously.

            “I-I don’t know how to thank you…” He was sincere, there were tears pooling in his eyes.

            “No need, but next time we meet, I’d like to spend some more time with you. Preferably when you’re not committing a crime.” They both laughed, and Craig marveled at the way this stranger’s voice chimed like bells. How could he be so enamored with someone he just met?

            “And…if you are in such dire straits, I’d like to extend the offer for you to work for me. I can easily take care of you and your family here.”

            “T-that’s very kind…I-it was my family I-I came here to get away from, though…” Craig nodded, brushing one of the blonde’s soft locks behind his ear. He flushed, looking away from the dark-haired man.

            “Regardless, I can’t let you go hungry. The offer still stands, even if it’s only you.”

            “T-thank you…W-what’s your n-name…?”

            “Craig Tucker. And you?” The man seemed to pale even further, he looked like he would be sick.

            “M-my prince…. I-I’m so sorry…!” His voice raised an octave or two, and he bowed suddenly. Craig groaned, helping him up from his position. He hated when people treated him like this.

            “Please don’t do that. I’m just a person like you.” The blonde nodded, his blush brighter than before. Craig wanted to tell him there was no need to be embarrassed, but he couldn’t find the words.

            “I-I’m sorry…I-I’m Tweek. I-it’s nice to meet you, C-Craig.” Craig smiled at his new-found friend, ushering him into the tunnels.

            “If I go into town tomorrow, will I see you?” Tweek bit his lip, avoiding the prince’s eyes.

            “I-I’ll be there in the a-afternoon…I-I am a beggar, you see…” He seemed mortified to be admitting such a thing to the prince, but Craig just shrugged it off.

            “Don’t worry, Tweek, we’ll fix that. Meet me tomorrow afternoon near the castle gates.”

            “Y-yes, okay!” The blonde smiled, a true, genuine, smile before he started down into the tunnel. He turned back, waving to Craig.

            “G-goodbye, Craig!”

            “Until tomorrow, Tweek.” The prince stood at the doors, watching the blonde limp to safety. He waited until the lights from his torch dimmed to black before he gently closed the door behind him.

                                                ---------------------------------

            “Craig! It’s far too late for you to be sleeping!” Craig groaned at the sound of Clyde’s voice, it was way too early for a lecture.

            “You missed breakfast, the king and queen are worried!” Craig pulled his blankets up over his head, grumbling.

            “They can kindly go fu—” he was cut off by his servant jerking the blankets away and shaking the younger man.

            “Don’t say things like that, your _highness_.” He giggled, knowing how Craig hated to be called that. His laughter only rose when Craig lifted a certain finger towards him.

            He sighed as he stretched, sitting up and rubbing his head. He’d had the foresight to put on his sleeping clothes after he said goodbye to Tweek, just in case Clyde came to wake him.

            “What’s on the agenda for my day, Clyde?” Clyde flipped through a few pieces of parchment, grinning when he found what he was looking for.

“Nothing, actually. Your mother was worried you’d been too overworked with schooling that she gave you the day to yourself!” Clyde smiled knowingly at Craig, off days were always his favorite. They could leave the castle-sometimes incognito-and be their old selves.

            “We’re going into town this afternoon.” Craig stated, changing out of his sleep clothes and tossing them to the other man. Clyde caught them, looking curiously at his friend.

            “Craig? You have a plan already?” The dark-haired boy nodded, a half smile peeking through.

            “Yeah, I’ll tell you all about it on our way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a couple more characters than before lol. I'm also trying to switch between Craig and Tweek's perspectives every chapter (even if it's still in 3rd person. I'm trying.) Tell me if you like it or not! Hopefully I'll actually commit lol.

The town was busy today, people rushing around and trading with others. If he had anything to trade, he’d be one of them. He always envied those who didn’t worry when their next meal would come. He wished he could have clean clothes, he wished that he wasn’t looked down on. To them, though, he was a bug on the bottom of their shoe. He was a parasite, dirtying up their precious city. All because he was poor.

            He came from a poor family, a family that hadn’t wanted children. They didn’t have the money for a child, and yet here he was. He’d been a burden from the day he was born. His mother struggled with illnesses after he was conceived, becoming frail and sickly. She was always too sick for her son, almost letting him starve as an infant because she couldn’t bring herself to feed him. He wasn’t sure if it was because she was sick, or if it was because she truly hated him deep in her heart. She never did explain why she hadn’t fed him, only telling him she wished she’d let him starve.

 His father resented him, not only for his mother’s sickness, but for how frail he was as a son. He’d never been strong, he’d always been slender without much muscle. His father had wanted a soldier, someone who could provide for his family. Instead, he got Tweek. He never felt loved by his parents, both blamed him for their hardships. Even now that he was gone, he still felt as if he burdened those around him. Even now he thought about not meeting Craig. He knew he’d have security, somewhere to sleep out of the cold, food on his plate.

            He was afraid of being a burden on the kind prince, much as he was on his family.

            He tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he continued to watch those around him. A kind shopkeeper let him sit against his building, out of the sun. His pale skin burned very easily, and when his days consisted of wandering around and asking for whatever people had to spare, he’d been burned on many occasions.

            As the sun rose in the sky, as people rushed home for their lunch, Tweek begun to worry that Craig wasn’t going to show. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been let down, but somehow the idea of the prince going back on his word hurt more.

            He thought about the prince, how his eyes were the color of the night sky, as deep as the oceans. The torch had shown every plane of his face, the angles of his cheekbones, the warmth of his smile. He’d been so kind to Tweek, so gentle as he pushed his hair out of his face. He was nothing like he’d imagined a prince to be, he always thought royals were shallow and cruel.

            “Hey, stranger.” A familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts. He blinked at the sight of the man before him, he was dressed in plain clothes, and if Tweek hadn’t memorized the navy blue of his eyes, he wouldn’t recognize him at all.

            “C-Craig…” The man beside him cleared his throat, glaring at the small man on the ground.

            “That is your prince you’re talking to, peasant.” Craig sent a growl over to him, successfully shutting his mouth.

            “Enough, Clyde. The point of dressing like this is so that people don’t recognize me. And I don’t need you speaking for me.” The man, Clyde, crossed his arms. His narrow eyes never left Tweek as the prince helped him up from the ground.

            “I-I was worried you wouldn’t show…” Craig chuckled at his quiet words.

            “I never go back on my promises, Tweek.” They started walking towards the castle and Tweek felt his heart rising to his throat. What if he couldn’t do this? What if he was kicked out, put back on the streets? Would he be able to cope?

            “Hey…” Craig stopped them, both of his hands cupping the blonde’s face. The smaller man was trembling, his bottom lip between trembling teeth.

            “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to request you to be my personal valet, there’s nothing to worry about.” Tweek looked up at him curiously, flinching at the look Clyde was giving him.

            “W-what does that mean?” Clyde stepped in, taking the prince’s hands off of Tweek’s cheeks. The dark-haired man huffed, crossing his arms like a child.

            “It means that you are the prince’s personal servant. A job that I have had my entire life, mind you.” He glared at Craig, earning a chuckle. “What Craig won’t tell you is that he’s giving you the job, so you can be around him at all times.”

            The prince flushed, a punching his friend’s shoulder softly.

            “Shut up, Clyde.” Tweek chuckled at their display, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Craig seemed to truly care about Clyde, and vice versa. They were nothing like what he assumed a servant and a master would be to each other. They were friendly, joking with each other. Tweek hoped he’d fit in with the pair.

            “I will train you personally, so you don’t need to worry.” Clyde smiled at him then, seeming to break out of his valet role. Tweek could see why Craig liked him, if it weren’t for his obviously strict training, he seemed like a nice guy.

            “T-thank you, Clyde. I-I’m Tweek.” The brunette shook his hand gently, mindful of the cracks in his skin.

            “You’re welcome, Tweek. The first thing we’re going to do is get you cleaned up. You’re a mess.” Craig shot him an irritated look, but Tweek just laughed it off.

            “I-I know…”

                                                ---------------------------

            The castle during the day was beautiful, Tweek hadn’t seen anything like it. When he’d wandered in the night before, he was so terrified of being caught that he didn’t have time to enjoy it. He learned that the outer circle was home to most of the guards, who protected the castle from intruders. The royal family were located in the very center, each having their own private living quarters. Surrounding the royal family’s chambers were servant rooms, a kitchen, a massive dining room, and lastly a breathtaking ballroom.

            Tweek was quickly overwhelmed with the entire place, Clyde reassured him, telling him that he mostly needed to be familiar with Craig’s quarters. His room overlooked the garden they’d met in, right underneath was his study. He was shown the prince’s private washroom as well, which had a large tub overtop of a wood stove to keep the water warm.

            Tweek wasn’t so privileged, as Clyde helped him wash up in a cold tub. He didn’t mind, however. It was nice to feel clean water on his skin. Clyde tried to convince him to cut his hair, but that was something the blonde wouldn’t budge on. He liked it long and messy around his shoulders. He did pull it back with a ribbon to appease his boss.

            He was accepted quickly by the other servants and maids he met. He’d met the princess’ personal handmaiden, Karen, who had the prettiest red hair he’d ever seen. She was young, and as Clyde said later, she was the same age as the princess. Her brother was actually a guard, and once their parents passed away, the princess begged to let Karen stay with her in the castle. The princess had a kind heart just like her brother.

            Craig requested Tweek as the sun set, Clyde snickering at them as he shut the prince’s door. The blonde didn’t understand the looks he was given, or the looks the two men shared when they thought he wasn’t looking. He stood next to Craig on the balcony, watching the townspeople put up their torches for the evening.

            “I hope you’re doing okay.” Tweek smiled, nodding to the prince.

            “Y-yeah, everyone’s very kind. I-I especially like Karen.” Craig chuckled, his eyes still looking out to the horizon. There was a sadness in them that Tweek couldn’t place.

            “She’s a sweet one. I’m glad Tricia wanted to keep her around, poor Kenny would have had to send her to the orphanage otherwise.”

            “D-do you know all your guards by name?” Craig looked over at him, brushing his hair from his face.

            “No, but I don’t really have friends. I have those that I’m _supposed_ to be friendly with, and those I _want_ to be friendly with. Unfortunately, those I want to be friends with aren’t deemed _proper_ for me to be friends with.” Tweek whimpered at the lonely look that crossed his face.

            “I-I hate that you can’t choose your friends. B-but it’s nice that you s-see people as people, not b-below you.” Tweek flushed, covering his mouth. He’d need to learn to watch what he says before he offends the prince.

            “S-sorry, that was out of line…” Craig laughed, shaking his head.

            “No, please, speak your mind around me. That’s why I like Clyde and Kenny. They don’t treat me like I’m untouchable, they treat me like a person.”

            “T-thank you again, Craig…” He took a shaky breath, frustrated at the tears that threatened to form. He always cried too easily. “T-this is much more than I deserve…”

            “Don’t say that. You deserve food and shelter like anyone else.” Craig looked to the sky once more, a smile gracing his lips. He pointed to the darkness, his hand finding Tweek’s shoulder.

            “Look! The stars are coming alive!” Tweek looked up, watching as tiny flickers of light slowly begun to light up the sky. He’d watched the stars above him as he drifted to sleep many times, but somehow, these were much more beautiful. He looked to the prince next to him, watching as his eyes widened in awe, and he wondered to himself if it was because of the man at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the two idiots are already crushing on each other a little. But how will they ever be together? Huehuehuehue   
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying really hard to keep things from moving super fast, but I also don't want it to be a slow burn. Please pray for me.

It was a dull, rainy morning as Craig was woken up. The only saving grace to the dark morning was the sunshiny smile of the man who woke him up. Tweek woke him gently with a smile, much unlike Clyde who tended to softly abuse him in the morning. Tweek was very quiet, helping him get dressed and combing out his hair. It made Craig worry, had he done something wrong?

            He thought back to the night before, they’d watched the stars until Craig started to yawn. Tweek then ushered him back to his room, getting him dressed in his sleep clothes and tucking him into bed. It had been a nice night, the skies had been clear, the stars bright. They hadn’t spoken much, just watching the stars.

            So why is Tweek acting so reserved this morning?

            “C-Craig?” He was snapped out of his worrying by the blonde’s voice as he combed his hair.

            “Hm?”

            “Are you okay? You’re quiet this morning.” Craig chuckled.

            “I was wondering the same thing about you.” A small smile graced the smaller man’s features.

            “I-I hate to admit it, b-but I’m not really a morning person.” Craig laughed along with his friend.

            “Neither am I.” They sat in comfortable silence then, the prince relieved that his friend wasn’t upset with him. He didn’t know why, but the idea of Tweek being upset with him left a deep hurt in the pit of his stomach.

            The men made their way to the prince’s study, Tweek following a few steps behind. His teacher greeted Craig with a smile, only nodding at the blonde. The dark-haired man smiled as he told his valet to relax for the next few hours, giving him a time to meet him back in his room. Tweek bowed to Craig before leaving, thanking him and smiling slightly.

            Craig found it difficult to focus on his teacher for the rest of the day, all he wanted to do was wander around the castle and talk with his newest friend. His poor teacher eventually gave up, letting him leave early.

            “My prince, might I suggest you get your head out of the clouds before coming back?” Craig chuckled at him, waving him off.

            “Will do.” He tried to hide his slight flush as he rushed out of the room. He was not acting the way a prince should, not like he cared. He found Tweek in the laundry room, laughing with Karen as he helped Clyde wash the prince’s clothes. He seemed so happy, his spirit, his laugh seemed to light up the room.

            “Tweek.” The smaller man jumped, standing immediately. Clyde had to hide a scoff, Karen a giggle. They knew something that the prince couldn’t figure out.

            “Y-you’re done early…” Craig nodded, pulling him away from his duties.

            “Yep, let’s go explore.” He felt so childish when he was with Tweek, he couldn’t explain it. He felt giddy at just the thought of spending time with him, butterflies wracked his stomach.

            They wandered around for hours, Craig talking quietly about each room they passed. They found themselves in the ballroom, Tweek looking around in wonder.

            “I can’t count how many times I’ve been forced to dance in this room…” Craig grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “I-I don’t even know h-how to dance…B-but I’ve heard y-your parties are wonderful…”

            “I guess. Most of the balls lately have been my parents’ not-so-subtle attempt at finding me a wife…” Distain dripped off the word ‘wife’. He hated having to be courteous to the women being thrown at him.

            “R-really…? Y-you don’t want t-to get married?” The pair had stopped in the middle of the room, Craig stared out the large windows as the blonde looked up at him.

            “It’s not that…I want to marry who I love, not who’s good for me as a prince.”

            “D-don’t your parents l-love each other?” Craig scoffed.

            “No. They married because it’s what was good for father’s kingdom. I suppose they care for each other, not that I’ve ever seen it.”

            “B-but they love you a-and the princess…” His voice had softened, a certain sadness coating his voice.

            “Yeah, I guess they do…What about your family? You told me you were trying to get away from them…” The smaller man sighed heavily, biting his lip as he thought of the words to say.

            “T-they love each other, b-but they never loved me…I-I’ve always been a b-burden…” Craig gently lifted his chin to face him, he’d been looking at his feet in shame.

            “You are not a burden, Tweek.” He stared at the blonde’s quivering lip, flushed a rosy pink from being bitten. His gaze wandered to his eyes, wide pools of emerald staring at him. His cheeks were blushing a soft pink.

            A giggle bouncing off the walls startled them away from one another. Craig looked around, his eyes narrowing as he found the source.

            “T-Tricia! Y-you’re supposed to be with your teacher!” The small girl laughed, her trilling voice floating through the air. Her rosy blonde curls bounced as she skipped over to the two, Karen following behind her.

            “So are you, brother. What are you two doing alone in the ballroom?” Craig flushed, grumbling at his little sister.

            “None of your business.” She laughed again, eyeing Tweek with her bright blue eyes.

            “So, this is your new valet. Karen’s been talking about you.” Tweek bowed his head to the princess, his entire frame trembling.

            “M-my name is T-Tweek, ma’am…” The prince huffed, making him raise his head.

            “Cut it out.” Craig growled.

            “Cut what out?” Tricia grinned mischievously.

            “You’re just like mother and father. You intimidate people because you know you can get away with it.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She shrugged, smiling. “Anyway, mother wanted me to tell you that we’re hosting another ball for you soon. She wants you to invite anyone you’d like. She’s really getting desperate for you to start courting…”

            “So how will that benefit anything?”

            “Well, your teacher told her how little you paid attention you paid to his lecture today. They seem to think you’ve fallen in love.” Craig could feel his face heat up.

            “T-that’s ridiculous!” The young girl once again laughed at her brother.

            “Maybe so, but it just means you can invite all your friends. Like Clyde, Kenny, and even Tweek here. If you invite them, they won’t be your servants or our guard, just friends. Even if it is only for a night.” She was annoying, but she was right. He could give them a chance to be treated like they deserved to be treated, treated like one of them.

                                                ------------------------------------

            He’d decided that he wanted to teach Tweek how to dance. It was a snap decision he made after everyone was fast asleep, but he was determined. He snuck to where Clyde and Tweek were sharing a room, hoping no one but the guards would be up at this hour. He gently roused the blonde from his sleep, immediately missing the peaceful smile that had graced his lips.

            “C-Cra--!?” The prince covered his mouth, shushing him. The last thing he needed was to wake Clyde.

            “Come with me.” His voice was soft, but full of excitement. He pulled the sleepy man with him to the ballroom, closing the doors behind them.

            “W-what’s going on!?” Tweek blinked frantically, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Craig lit one torch nearby, letting it dimly illuminate the large room.

            “I’m teaching you how to dance.” He stated it simply, but Tweek was still utterly confused.

            “W-why…?” Craig smiled, taking the other’s hands in his own.

            “You’re going to be invited to a formal event, and I want you to be able to dance with me.” He didn’t know why he’d been so honest about it, but he didn’t see a point in lying to his friend. The blonde flushed slightly, his cheeks darkening.

            “W-why me…?”

            “I-I don’t know, Tweek…Just trust me, okay?”

            “I-I trust you, Craig…”

            They continued to practice every night. Tweek was nervous and clumsy, but when Craig lead he seemed to get the handle of it. Soon, they were as graceful as any of the other royals he’d been surrounded by his entire life. They spun around the room, Tweek only stumbling a few times.

            When they stopped, Tweek had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. He seemed to glow with happiness, he seemed to enjoy this as much as Craig did. The prince pulled him to the wall for a break, sitting next to each other on the cool marble floor.

            “See? I told you that you’d get the hang of it.” Tweek nodded, pulling his knees to his chest.

            “T-thank you for teaching me. I-I wouldn’t have been a-able to do this if n-not for you.” Craig flushed at his words, looking over at the man beside him.

            The firelight danced off of his skin, making his eyes look almost golden. His long, dark lashes casted shadows on his cheeks, his lips turned up in a small smile. Craig saw how beautiful he was, and it frightened him. He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest just by looking at him. He didn’t know what this feeling was, but he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

            They walked slowly back to Tweek’s shared room, neither one wanting their night to end. Craig hated this part, he hated to say goodnight. He wishes he could stay awake all night just to be near him. When they stopped at the door, they looked at one another, neither one knowing what to say.

            “G-goodnight.” Craig smiled, pulling the blonde into his arms. It took a moment, but he soon felt warm arms wrapping around him, hands laying flat on his back. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just holding each other.

            “Goodnight, Tweek.”

                                                ------------------------------

            “This isn’t good…”

            “But he’s happy, isn’t he? Why not let him be with who he wants? It’s better than him not marrying at all…”

            “The whole reason they want him to marry is to produce an heir to the throne.” Tricia sighed, she and Karen hidden as they watched the two men embrace.

            “Isn’t this what you wanted? For him to find someone?” The princess crossed her arms, looking to her best friend.

            “It’s what _I_ wanted. What mother and father want is totally different. Besides…” She took a deep breath before continuing. “He’s a servant, he was a beggar before brother saved him. Father won’t have that for our family…”

            “I suppose…We should get you to bed, my lady. It’s late.” Karen patted her back, leading her back to her room. She knew how much the princess worried for her brother, always wanting him to be happy. She’d do anything for him, but no matter how clever she was, she didn’t know what to do about this, which was causing her more stress. Karen knew that for her princess’ sake, and for the sake of her brother, that they’d have to come up with a solution.

            _What are we going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dense Craig is dense. Also, Tricia came off as much more of a bitch than I meant for her to be, she truly wants what's best for her brother, she's just doesn't wanna admit it lol.   
> I'm so excited for them to just realize their feelings aslihakfgghf  
> Hope you liked it!  
> XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there's any mistakes, I uploaded this at 2:30 am.

The castle buzzed with excitement over the coming ball, especially the people Craig had invited. Tweek, Clyde, Kenny, and Karen were all going to be able to give up their responsibilities for a day, they’d be treated like royalty. Tweek was excited, sure, but he couldn’t keep his mind off of the kind prince lately.

            Everything about Craig fascinated him, his ebony hair that framed his face perfectly, his tanned skin that almost glowed in the sunlight, his dark blue eyes that showed his emotions so clearly. His kind nature also seemed to draw him in, he felt his heart flutter with every smile spared his way, every laugh, every kind gesture he showed him. His presence was intoxicating, and a part of his mind worried that it was dangerous to be so obsessed with his prince.

            Craig was being dressed by another maid tonight, allowing Tweek and Clyde to get ready on their own. Clyde had graciously offered to help Kenny, who had no idea how to look nice for something like this. Luckily, at least, he had a sophisticated looking uniform that he wore to knighting ceremonies. Tweek could have laughed at how wild and unruly his blonde hair was, he’d never seen it as he was always wearing a helmet.

            Karen and Tweek were helping each other, both of them spending most of their time on one another’s hair. She’d been so happy to get her hands in his hair, combing gentle fingers through his soft waves, giggling at the way it stuck up everywhere when it wasn’t held back with a ribbon. She’d made them both lovely headbands from silk flowers that matched their outfits perfectly.

            _Their outfits._

Craig had picked one out special for Tweek, knowing he didn’t have much to wear. One look at it made him want to throw up. It wasn’t ugly or anything, quite the opposite. It was a deep navy color, silver accents adorning it. When he’d put it all on, he was shocked at how well it all fit. His trousers were the perfect length, his blouse and coat fit his curves beautifully. He wondered how in the hell the prince managed to make it so perfect for him.

            He didn’t deserve it, that’s what made him so sick about it.

            He didn’t deserve any of the things the prince had done for him, he didn’t deserve to be doted on as he was.

            Karen had just finished pinning his headband in when she finally spoke, she was very quiet, which suited Tweek just fine. They were comfortable in silence, but the young girl could read people like no other. It seemed she quietly observed people, not being noticed.

            “You’re nervous.” Tweek nodded, careful not to disturb the careful work his friend had done.

            “Y-yeah…I-I don’t deserve all of this…”

            “You may not think so, but the prince does.” Tweek felt himself flushing at her words. She noticed the way he was treated by Craig, didn’t she?

            “I-I don’t know why…I-I’m just a servant…”

            “He saved you off the streets, Tweek. He cares about your happiness; our prince has a kind heart like that.” She smiled at him, patting his cheek softly. She handed him a small mirror, standing back to look at her work.

            Tweek’s crazed mess of hair was methodically pinned back in large braids, crisscrossing in the back. The flowers tucked seamlessly into the rest of his hair, giving him a youthful but esteemed appearance. He gaped for a moment, suddenly guilty that all he could do for her was pile her auburn curls in the resemblance of a bun at the top of her head.

            “T-this is amazing, Karen…” He hugged the small girl gently, earning a small chuckle in return.

            “Let’s go, we can’t be late.”

            Tweek had a note clenched in his hand, something Clyde had handed him when they were leaving for the ballroom. He smiled, telling him to not keep the prince waiting. He’d read the beautiful script over and over, his heart pounding in his chest with each handwritten word.

            Tweek,

                        Meet me in the garden where we met.

                                                Craig.

            In only a few words, Craig could somehow make Tweek’s knees weak, make his pale skin flush darkly. He knew he was overthinking it, the prince must only need him for something, but deep down in his heart he wished it was more than that. He wasn’t sure what that meant or what his heart wanted. He only knew that he’d follow Craig to the end of the world, jump in the fiery pits of hell, if it meant he could be near him.

            He found the prince standing in the twilight, watching as the sun set before him. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nervous breathing, before he went to meet him. He took in how striking Craig looked in the same navy blue he was wearing, a color that matched his eyes. The dark-haired man seemed to notice him, turning to smile at him, before he paused. His eyes went wide, his mouth-open in a greeting-hung slack. He looked the blonde up and down, a dark blush rising to his cheeks.

            “Y-you wanted to see me?” Tweek averted his gaze, feeling self-conscious.

            “Y-yeah I-I…” He cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts before he continued. “I wanted to escort you inside…”

            “R-really…? W-why me?” He couldn’t help but ask, he would have thought that Craig wouldn’t want to be seen accompanying a servant like himself.

            “I-I thought about it and…y-you’re the only one I want on my arm in there.” Tweek could only nod, his already flushed cheeks feeling even hotter. Craig smiled, bowing to the blonde before holding out his arm.

            “Shall we?” Tweek wound his arm through the taller man’s, his hands trembling as he gripped onto his sleeve. Craig smiled down at them as they walked, whispering soothing words to help calm his nerves. They heard whispers from the people they passed in the halls, all talking about the prince and who he was escorting. They made Tweek want to hide away, to run full speed away from the ballroom, but Craig kept him steady.

            They entered the room, hearing the applause as someone announced the prince’s arrival. The soft chatter around them faded, everyone taking in the sight as the two walked together, arm in arm. Tweek could feel their eyes on him, their judgmental stares. When he looked at Craig, however, none of that mattered any more. The beaming smile on his friend’s face was more than enough reassurance.

            Craig was happy, he didn’t care that people talked about them, he was happy to be there with Tweek.

            The soft string music faded in the background when they started to dance, neither one looking away from the other. They barely spoke, but neither one minded. They were happy being absorbed in each other, in this moment there was nobody else except for them in the room. They were both sad as that dance ended, Craig grumbling and cursing about having to dance with other people.

            Tweek found himself passed from arm to arm between Kenny, Karen, and Clyde. They each danced with him, some experienced and some just enjoying the conversation. He’d all but forgotten the people who’d stared at him, talked about him like he wasn’t even there. He was happy, he was having the time of his life.

            The party had dwindled down, few guests still dancing, when Tweek was back in Craig’s arms. He smiled as he spun them out of the ballroom, away from everyone. They took a break outside, where no one but a couple guards were around.

            “Are you enjoying yourself?” Craig asked leaning against the stone wall.

            “Y-yes! M-more than I thought I-I would…” He smiled up at the taller man, his heart soaring as he smiled back. Once again, they were the only ones in the world. Their eyes captured each other, the night sky holding fields of green and never letting go.

            He noticed when the prince’s eyes flickered down to his lips, something that had happened when they’d practiced dancing in the dead of night. He felt heat rising to his cheeks as he was pulled close enough for his hands to rest flat on the dark-haired man’s chest. He could feel Craig’s breath tickle his cheeks, his heartbeat pounding under his shaky hand.

            Craig’s warm fingers lifted his chin up, staring into his eyes for a moment before he leaned in closer. Their lips brushed softly at first, both too afraid to get closer. Tweek stood on his toes in a silent plea, his hands gripping at the prince’s shirt.

            Craig pressed his lips firmly against Tweek’s, his head tilting slightly. It was like they were made for each other, their mouths aligning flawlessly. Craig’s free hand found the small of his back, holding them closer together. When they parted, there was no sound except for their heavy breathing and pounding hearts.

            Neither one could find the words to say, they didn’t want to ruin this moment they had together. For the first time it no longer felt like the prince and his servant, the monarch and the thief. They just felt like Craig and Tweek, two people hopelessly connected to each other, both blissfully wrapped up in each other.

            Their peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of a sharp gasp, it was a high pitched, breathy thing that made Craig jump away from the blonde. Tweek looked around, dazed. He felt his blood run cold as he saw the culprit.

            She was beautiful, with blonde hair and blue eyes like her son. Her hand was clutching her chest, her delicate eyebrows knit together in anger. He approached them, her dress swaying close to the ground. She grabbed Tweek’s wrist, ignoring his cry of pain as he was jerked away from the prince.

            “This is why you haven’t found a wife!? All the eligible aristocrats out there, and you choose a petty servant!?” Craig growled at his mother, stepping towards Tweek.

            “And what of it mother!? How is your business who I care for!?” His voice was a harsh snarl, something that Tweek had never heard before. He’d never heard true malice in the prince’s voice before.

            “I will not let you ruin this kingdom by being selfish! Guards!” Two men rushed forward, bowing before the queen.

            “Mother, what are you doing!?” She ignored her son, looking to the armed men.

            “Take this urchin to the dungeons. I want him out of my sight.” Tweek was trembling, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

            “No! You will do no such thing! He’s my servant!”

            “And I am _your_ mother and _their_ queen.” The men were silent, each taking the blonde by an arm. Craig lunged at them, trying to punch and claw his way to Tweek. The silk flowers from his headband came loose in his hand, but he couldn’t reach him. He screamed at the guards to let him go, to listen to him and not his mother.

 He was grabbed by his collar, the queen silencing him with a sharp slap to the face.

            “You will be an obedient child, or I will have no choice than to have this boy executed for treason.” Craig looked to Tweek, his eyes empty as the guards took him out of his sight. He couldn’t do anything, he was powerless to stop any of this.

                                                ---------------------------

            Clyde watched, mouth agape at what he’d just witnessed. Tweek was being sent to the prisons, and for what? For kissing the prince? He knew it wasn’t proper, but it wasn’t right for the queen to react this way. Many royals had consorts outside of their marriages, what was the difference here?

            He knew what it had to be. Craig loved this boy, in only a few short weeks they had become almost inseparable. Even when Tweek was doing his chores, he must have had Craig on his mind. He watched as the prince, head bowed in defeat and hands clutching onto the flowers he’d grabbed from Tweek’s hair, trudged to his quarters.

            Clyde rushed after him, catching up with him as he sat on his bed.

            “M-my prince…” Craig looked up at him, utter hopelessness in his eyes.

            “I-I couldn’t…I-I should have…” Tears spilled over, his friend, the strongest person he’s ever known, started to cry. He sobbed heavily, his chest heaving as he let out small cries of pain. “I-it’s my fault….!”

            Clyde didn’t know what else to do, he sat beside his friend and held him as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh my poor boys! I promise I won't hurt them too much more, lol.   
> Hopefully I'll have another chapter for yall at a decent time tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late and short. I was way too under the influence to focus on writing last night lol. Hope you enjoy!

Craig couldn’t bring himself to leave his room, he knew he wasn’t allowed to see Tweek, and he was afraid of trying in case his mother made good on her threat to kill him. He didn’t want anyone around, he wanted to be left in peace to wallow in his own self-pity. Clyde tried to be supportive, but he couldn’t get the prince to get up, to do anything. He finally had enough, slamming a book of paper on his desk.

            “…” Craig only looked at him, a soft sound of surprise coming from his lips.

            “You’re going to write to Tweek.” Clyde stated, handing him a pen.

            “But mother…”

            “You won’t be the one delivering it, nor will I. Kenny has offered to do it for you. No one looks twice at him.”

            “H-he’s seen him!?” He sat up suddenly, gripping onto his friend’s sleeve.

            “Yes. He’s alright I suppose.” Clyde avoided his friend’s eyes.

            “ _But!?”_

            “I have seen him…he’s was scared, lonely. He wasn’t angry with you, he just misses you…” Craig scrambled to his desk, taking a sheet of paper and tearing it out. He gripped the pen in his hand, scribbling a note for his friend.

            Tweek,

            I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I want to see you so badly, but I’m afraid mother will have you executed if I get caught. I miss you, more than words can express. I hope you’re okay, just hang in there. I’ll try to figure something out.

            Yours,

            Craig

            Craig now had something to look forward to, he’d find some way to get Tweek out of that horrible place. He didn’t care if he had to run far away from here, he’d do anything for his friend. He couldn’t stand this pain, this heartbreak. He hated knowing that he was in that place all because of him.

            He remained in his room, not speaking to anyone but Clyde and Kenny. He wasn’t accepting the food that the maids brought to him. He knew his mother was worried, she’d sent many servants to talk to him on his behalf, begging him to eat. He’d always refuse, telling them that she needs to come talk to him in person if she wanted him to please her.

            He’d become dependent on Tweek’s words to him, all spoken through either Clyde or Kenny. His friend was hanging in there, missing him just as much, and most of all, worried about Craig’s relationship with his mother. The prince would avoid his mother until she let the blonde go. That was the way it had to be, he couldn’t bear being without him.

            “The queen requests your presence again, my prince.”

            “I won’t speak to her until we can talk about Tweek.” He felt like he’d said that a million times in only a few days.

            “She’s willing to discuss the prisoner.” He sighed, not really bothering to give her a proper answer, only walking out. He felt his legs shaking as he approached her private quarters, he couldn’t imagine what he’d do if she demanded Tweek to be fired from his position.

            How would Tweek handle being on the streets again? He’d come so far, looking so healthy and happy now. He walked with newfound determination, he would not be forced away from his friend. He wouldn’t let him wither away and die out there. He didn’t even bother to knock on the door.

            His mother stood as he entered, her hands halfway extended to him.

            “Craig…” He crossed his arms, stepping back from her.

            “What, mother?” He leaned against the door, avoiding her eyes.

            “Please, talk to me. I want to know what I’ve done wrong…I have tried so hard to find you the perfect bride, but you’ve rejected all of them.” He rolled his eyes, a scoff caught in his throat. He should have known, she didn’t want to talk about Tweek. She just wanted to talk about marriage.

            “I didn’t care for them.” He answered simply, afraid he’d snap if he said too much.

            “But you care for that boy.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of an accusation.

            “Yes.” He sighed, his heart hurting for the man in the prisons. He’d never forgive himself for letting this happen.

            “Why do you insist on doing this? Why do you always have to rebel?” She sat back on her bed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with delicate fingers.

            “So, I’m rebelling because I want to choose who I do and do not care for?” She was silent, not wanting to answer.

            “If that’s all, I’m going back to my room…” He turned to leave, frustrated. His mother stood again, reaching out once more to her son.

            “N-no, wait! I’ll free him…on one condition…” He growled, not trusting her. He turned back to her, tapping his foot with a dark eyebrow raised.

            “You will at least produce an heir, that’s all I ask of you.” He huffed in frustration, but if it would get Tweek out of the prisons…

            “I’ll consider it…”

                                                            ------------------------

            Craig waited impatiently outside of the dungeons, determined to be the first friendly face he’d see upon release. He wasn’t sure how Tweek would react to the deal he had to make with his mother, but as long as he was safe and happy, it was worth it. It was worth producing an heir.

            _An heir._

Craig dreaded it, not wanting to have a child with some stranger. He was still young, he’d have time to figure it out. He found himself wondering if Tweek wanted children, if he’d be happy to raise one. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he imagined Tweek holding a dark-haired child, running around the halls, the sound of their laughter. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it anymore. He was thinking too far ahead, right now he only needed to focus on comforting his friend.

            Tweek was still wearing the clothes he’d picked out for him, the white blouse now filthy with dirt. His hair surrounded his face in a frazzled mess, the dark circles under his eyes were as deep as bruises now. When he saw Craig, tears spilled onto his cheeks. The blonde rushed over to him, burying his head into his friend’s chest.

            Craig let him cry for a moment, whispering soothing words to him. He gently lifted him, hooking an arm under the bends of his knees and supporting his back between the other and his chest. Tweek didn’t protest as he was carried up to Craig’s room, where he was sat on the end of the bed. The prince was gentle as he helped him out of his clothes, looking away and letting his friend put on the sleep clothes he’d pulled out.

            Craig tucked him under the blankets before getting up to give him some privacy. The blonde whimpered, a sudden sob coming from his chest.

            “D-don’t go…” Craig smiled, climbing in bed beside him. Tweek turned to face him, burying his face once again in his chest. The prince held him tightly, rubbing his back softly.         

            “I won’t leave you again, Tweek…” He whispered softly.

            _“Ever”_

            The two woke up the next morning, still in each other’s arms. Clyde had brought them some breakfast, giving Tweek a sympathetic smile before walking out. They held hands while they ate, both silent.

            It was Tweek who broke the silence, looking up at the dark-haired man.

            “A-are you in t-trouble?” Craig chuckled, shaking his head.

            “No. I just had to make a deal with mother…”

            “A-a deal…?” Craig swallowed, he knew he’d have to tell him and it was now or never.

            “I have to have children one day…” The blonde surprised him with a smile, it warmed up his face and brought a blush to the prince’s cheeks.

            “Y-you’ll be an a-amazing dad…” He chuckled, holding the smaller man close.

            “Would you stay with me…? E-even if I have to sleep with a woman…?” Tweek bit his lip, avoiding the prince’s eyes.

            “Y-you want to be w-with me…?” Craig held him tightly.

            “Yes…I care for you more than any of the women I’ve been introduced to…Y-you’re special to me a-and I can’t imagine being here without you…”

            “T-then I’ll stay…B-because I-I love you…” Craig felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Tweek loved him. Tweek said he loved him. He moved the finished tray of breakfast off of the bed, so he could pull the blonde even closer. He held him tightly for a moment before kissing him softly.

            “I-I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY SAID IT OH MY GOD. Tweek being the first to step up and confess his feelings is also my lifeblood, js.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter's taken a while to come out. I've been super busy with work and the local anime con to work on a new chapter. Hopefully you like it! I think this fic will probably end in the next chapter or so, I'm not sure yet.  
> Enjoy!

Tweek felt free for the first time in his life, not only because he’d been released from the dark dungeons, but also because he finally had someone who loved him. He had someone who loved him no matter where he stood, what he’d done. He was loved for who he was, and the thought made his heart soar. He no longer felt trapped, he no longer felt lonely. He had someone to lean on, to cry to, to fall into his arms.

            He knew that it wouldn’t be easy, he’d be looked down on by the prince’s family for sure, but he’d decided that he’d endure anything for Craig. He would gladly go back to the prisons, he’d swim the deepest ocean, he’d sacrifice his own life for Craig’s love.

            He’d never known happiness like this, and he had no intentions of ever losing it. For once his chest didn’t ache from anxiety, his lungs didn’t feel like they’d burst, all because he was lying next to the most perfect person in the world.

            The prince had yet to wake, so Tweek just watched him. For the first time he saw how Craig smiled in his sleep, the corner of his lips twitching up. He felt him pulling the blonde close, nuzzling his nose into his hair. He was the image of pure bliss as he slept, all the worries, the stresses, the resentment for his life were all wiped away for a few short hours. Tweek was so relaxed in the other’s arms that he almost fell back to sleep himself.

            “Morning…” Craig’s hoarse voice caught Tweek’s attention before he could slip under.

            “H-hey…” He yawned, pouting as the prince’s arms left him. He watched Craig stretch, his strong muscles in his arms quivering. Tweek made himself look away, flustered at the lewd thoughts that came over him.

            “You okay, Tweek?” A warm hand found the blonde’s back, rubbing soft circles into his skin. It felt nice, but his skin felt like it was on fire. He was so embarrassed with himself for having dirty thoughts about a prince.

            “Y-yeah…” Craig pulled his shoulder back down to the bed, almost climbing on top of the blonde to see his face. Tweek yelped in surprise, covering his face but it was too late. The prince had already seen the bright blush that had crept over his cheeks.

            “Liar.” The taller man chuckled, kissing each hand before getting up from the bed.

            “I-I’m not lying!” Tweek huffed, sitting up to watch him as he pulled out some clothes for the day.

            “Your face is bright red, you’ve got something on your mind.” The dark-haired man pulled his sleep shirt off, exposing his tanned back.

            “G-gah!” Tweek covered his eyes again, Craig laughed, sitting next to him on the bed.

            “Really, what’s up?” He shook the blonde’s shoulder, trying to pry his hands from his face.

            “I-I just c-can’t control my t-thoughts right now, o-okay!?” Craig still didn’t seem to understand, he just wove his fingers through shaky ones.

            “You can talk to me, love. Just tell me what’s on your mind…” Tweek flushed at the pet name he was given, his heart going into overdrive at the sound of being called ‘love’.

            “Y-you’re very h-handsome is a-all…” He managed to get out, he wasn’t lying but he wouldn’t be caught dead telling the whole truth. Craig chuckled, kissing his forehead softly.

            “Thanks. You’re also very handsome, don’t forget that.”

                                                ----------------------------------

            Craig’s mother had agreed to let them be together, but she wouldn’t allow her son to be seen with a street urchin like Tweek. She had seen to it that he be dressed properly and cleaned up, much as he had been for the ball. She wanted no one on the outside to know that the blonde was a lowly servant.

            Tweek fidgeted with his fingers as Clyde helped him dress. He’d washed his hair, brushed it, put it back into a low ponytail. The entire process made him sick. He hated being treated like _royalty_ by Clyde, someone who was one of his closest friends. It was when he’d been called ‘sir’ that he snapped.

            “D-don’t call me that, C-Clyde!”

            “W-what?” Clyde looked at him with wide eyes, stunned by the usually quiet man’s outburst.

            “D-don’t treat me l-like I’m s-suddenly your b-boss or something!”

            “Tweek, I don’t feel that way. You’re still my friend, but I’ve been given orders by the queen herself…” He shook his head, he never did like Craig’s mother. She was always too demanding, pushy. She had been spoiled since day one, he was sure of it.

            “P-please, I don’t w-want you to feel like I-I’m different…I’m your friend, t-that’s all to it.” He smiled at the brunette. He suddenly realized this is how Craig must feel, how he hates being treated like he’s above everyone else.

            “Thanks, Tweek. I was honestly a little irritated with treating you like I would Craig.” The pair laughed at Tweek’s expense, he wasn’t a royal, neither would he ever be worthy of the title. He was okay with that, though. He liked being normal, even though a part of him knew if he were to marry Craig it would all change.

            _Marry Craig._

            As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he couldn’t help the flush that rose to his cheeks. He could see them together, vowing to be with one another forever, spending their entire lives with each other, not to part until death. He could imagine them growing old together, always touching, always holding each other. He felt blood rush to his face as he imagined it.

            “You’re done.” Clyde sighed, letting Tweek stand and stretch. He looked at himself, stunned at how _different_ he looked. He wasn’t sure if he liked how proper he looked. He didn’t feel like himself, but if Clyde was given orders by the queen, he wouldn’t argue.

            “T-thanks…”

            “Craig’s waiting for you in the garden.” Tweek nodded, hugging his friend before hurrying to meet with his lover.

            People stared, the servants gaping at him for how different he looked, the other’s curious as to who he must be. He was relieved to reach the garden where he could no longer feel eyes on him. He saw Craig staring up at the sky, a look of deep concentration on his face. Tweek walked up to him carefully, putting a gentle hand on his back.

            “Y-you okay?” Craig turned to him and smiled.

            “Yeah…Just missing you.” Tweek blushed at his remark, crossing his arms across his chest.

            “B-blame your mother…” Craig rolled his eyes, hugging his lover close.

            “I know. Sorry about that.” The blonde relaxed in his arms, wrapping his arms around the prince’s lean waist.

            They held each other like that for a long while, both content with just holding the other. Craig tilted Tweek’s face up, making him look into his eyes.

            “I love you. I don’t care about how you look, how you act. None of that is important to me. Just keep being yourself, okay?” Tweek nodded, smiling up at his lover. He leaned on his tiptoes, smiling when Craig met him halfway for a kiss.

            “Y-you wanted to talk to me?” Tweek had to be the one to pull away, reminding his prince why they were here.

            “R-right…Mother and father are leaving to do some business with one of our brother kingdoms….” The blonde nodded, a sharp pain in his heart as he thought about how lonely he’d be if Craig was going with them.

            “I fully intend on spending every minute with you as soon as they’re gone. No tutors, no responsibilities, only you and I.” His long fingers curled around a pale cheek, smiling as Tweek leaned into his touch.

            “I-I’d like that…”

                                                            ----------------------

            Tweek was impatient as he waited on the days to pass. He couldn’t wait to do nothing but spend time with the man he loved, no more being pampered by the servants due to the queen’s orders, no more classes on how to be a proper man. Soon it would be just the two of them together, spending their days cuddling in bed, taking walks around the courtyards. The possibilities of what they’d do with their time was endless, and this made Tweek a bit anxious.

            It was no secret to Craig that he found the prince attractive. Many mornings he’d have to rush out of the room, claiming he was meeting Clyde to get dressed. The truth was that he was having trouble keeping his unclean thoughts to himself around his lover. He knew it was natural to feel that way about the person he loved, but he was thrown in prison just for _kissing_ the prince. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if they were caught doing _more_ than just kissing.

            Now, without the threat of his mother walking in on them, he’d have the opportunity to tell Craig about these feelings, and that scared the hell out of Tweek.

            He was quiet, trembling as he worked through every scenario in his head, when Clyde kneeled in front of him, shaking his shoulders gently.

            “Tweek!” He jumped at the sound of his name along with the sudden shaking.

            “G-gah! Y-yeah!?”

            “You’ve been sitting there shaking like a leaf for the past twenty minutes.”

            “R-really…?” He bit his lip softly, looking down at his bitten nails. “I-I’ve got a lot on my mind I guess…” Clyde chuckled at him, pulling over a chair to sit across from him.

            “A lot of Craig on your mind.” Tweek flushed darkly, nodding and avoiding his friend’s eyes.

            “I-I love him…so much. B-but the idea o-of being…intimate makes me n-nervous…” He kept his voice quiet, afraid of anyone overhearing.

            “And now that the queen is leaving, you know the topic will come up.” Clyde could read him so well. He covered his face and nodded again.

            “Tweek, he loves you more than anything. You’re the first person he’s ever cared about like this. He won’t pressure you into something you don’t want to do.”

            “I-I know! But…” He took a deep, steadying breath. “W-what if I w-want to…?”

            Clyde chuckled, patting his shoulder softly.

            “Whatever happens will be between the two of you. No one will judge either of you. The queen can’t control Craig as much as she thinks, he will be with you no matter what she threatens to do. She knows now that he would rather die than be without you, and at the end of the day she is a mother.”

            “T-thanks, Clyde…”

            Now reassured, he left the room to meet Craig. Today they’d see the king and queen off. Tonight, Tweek would finally sit down with his prince and talk about the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE GONNA FUCK SOON YES


End file.
